


A Sea of Stars -Art

by Rae_Simmons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Mer-Tony Stark, Merlly, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Simmons/pseuds/Rae_Simmons
Summary: Inspired by @SalamanderInk story Amongst a Sea of Stars. A drawing of Merlly Tony looking out from his garden.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	A Sea of Stars -Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SalamanderInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderInk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Amongst a Sea of Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364041) by [SalamanderInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderInk/pseuds/SalamanderInk). 



> Tony is curious~°

Not sure if it's just me or if the image is broken...

If so you can also see it here: http://fav.me/de23my5 


End file.
